what about the boss
by RRFAN
Summary: new chapters and i am about to wrap this one up so review review review if you want another romano story
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one This story assumes mark does not die of a brain tumor and of course none of the characters are mine  
  
Since Cleo had left the ER Peds Attending job, Kerry felt understaffed. She seemed to be seeing all the sick kids. She knew that her job was to see sick people, but the attending job existed for a reason.  
  
"Robert, We have to fill the position NOW!" Kerry said catching up with Romano as he was leaving the OR.  
  
"You do it. You find someone. I don't want to deal with it. Can't you run the ER without having to be baby-sat?" He said striding down the hall.  
  
"Wait, Stop! I can fill the position, I put out feelers, field the resumes and I can fill the position?" Kerry said emphasizing her statements very clearly and very slowly.  
  
"Are you deaf? Isn't that what I just said. You're the boss down there. You handle it." He turned and looked at Kerry " A long as you hire someone that is not tumor riddled, drug addicted or pregnant, I 'll. back your decision." Robert said.  
  
Kerry just looked at him. He turned and walked into his office  
  
Kerry followed him into his office.  
  
"I'm starting the search today"  
  
"Fine!Go! You have my blessing hire the Peds Attending!" Robert said and ushered Kerry out of his office  
  
Kerry smiled. She had a few candidates in mind already. 


	2. The interview

The "deal" Romano made with Weaver about her autonomy in hiring was apparently not working out. Romano and Greene wanted to help interview the candidates Weaver had selected. They had interviewed two very qualified people: A man with whom Kerry had attended med. school, a woman that would bring the hospital a grant to study the results of nutrition on inner city children (she was Weavers choice for financial reasons), and the last candidate who was late.  
  
"Look we have seen two very qualified people that have bothered to show up on time" Kerry said "This last candidate is obviously not serious or she would be here by now."  
  
"I say we hire the grant and go Home" Mark replied  
  
"It's settled Dr. Hibbitt is our "man" so to speak," Romano says as he gets his papers together to leave.  
  
The door to the room opens and the last candidate walks into the room. Soaking wet and mud spattered. Everyone looks at her in amazement.  
  
" Oh Mercy I am soo sorry! You will not believe what I have had to live through to get to this appointment" The wet mud soaked doctor announces. 


	3. interview with dr. irving

Chapter 3 more interview dr irving collects herself changes  
  
  
  
"Please give me a few moments to collect myself," the interviewee said with a slight southern accent.  
  
"Yes, by all means " collect yourself" ramano laughed He shuffled through his papers to find the resume and recommendations for this candidate as she stepped into the hall – presumably to find a place to "collect herself" Ramano ginned at this expression, he hadn't heard any one use that phrase with that accent in years.  
  
Kerry began to speak " This is Dr. Jane Irving. She is currently working at Tulane University Hospital in Louisiana. She graduated from Vanderbilt University and went to med school at Harvard"  
  
Greene let out a long whistle " WOW, she's more qualified than you were when you become resident Kerry"  
  
Kerry ignored the remark and continued. " She has been to……. Romano cut in " We all have her long list of triumphs and accomplishments in the paper work" Kerry got the message and fell silent. DR. Irving walked back in looking "collected" She was at least dry and not as muddy. "Please forgive me for my appearance and tardiness. When I got to O'Hare I was searched and then when the cab brought me here another car splashed me as I walked into the hospital. " Well you're here now" Greene said, "We can get started. We have basically asked the other applicants why they feel County General ER is the place for them and what they could bring to us." " First, I can't bring a grant, and I didn't go to med school with Dr. Weaver" Irving started looking at Kerry. She had a feeling Weaver only included her on the short list for the job because 3 was a nice round number and her credentials were so sterling. "But, I am the only candidate that has worked peds in a major metropolitan area that could compare with the conditions here in Chicago." " You've done your homework. How did you know about the other applicants?" Kerry asked. " With all due respect Dr. Weaver there are not a lot of ERs with pediatric services like yours and well… I met the other applicants at the airport during our "security checks" Dr. Irving said. " I am single, used to working for little money and under big city circumstance. I know you have my resume so you know I paid my way through college and med school by being in the military, and served in Desert Storm and I was in Afghanistan for a while with Doctors without Borders. I am not a hot house flower and I love medicine," Weaver and Greene thought of Gallant (another military stands out on staff.) After a few seconds of silence Ramano wrapped things up " Thank you for coming in and we will be in touch with you within the week" All four stood and DR, Irving thanked each of the doctors. As she started to the door Kerry asked her why she went into medicine "To tick my parents off" Dr. Irving drawled exaggerating her southern accent. 


	4. you have the job

Chapter 4 you have the job  
  
"Look let's make a decision tonight" Mark said " I don't want to drag this decision out"  
  
"Then who's your choice. Greene" romano answered  
  
"Who do you like Kerry " Mark asked looking at his colleague  
  
"Typical" Romano sneered" Greene can't you commit to anything yourself"  
  
Mark ignored Romano and looked at Kerry " I liked the idea of getting a grant, but DR, Irving would compliment the department. She'll be able to handle herself down there.  
  
" My thoughts exactly" Romano agreed. Picked up his paper and headed for the door "See, I told you, you could handled this Weaver. You didn't need my help at all. He " and he went out the door  
  
"Jerk" Mark said under his breath " Kerry, We can save Dr. Irving a plane trip if we catch her before she leaves the hospital" Mark and Kerry walk out of the room together and see Romano and Dr. Irving talking.  
  
"No, not originally, originally I'm from Nashville. That's why I went to Vandy." DR, Irving was saying as Kerry and mark approached them.  
  
" We lived just outside New Orleans for a while. So I know the area" Romano said  
  
"I'm glad we caught you. Robert told you I guess" Kerry said looking a Romano thinking " New Orleans?"  
  
"No, Kerry as head of the ER I assumed you would contact Dr. Irving through the proper channels" Romano quipped  
  
" I am assuming I have the position" Dr. Irving interrupted understanding in an instant that there was a bit of tension between her new bosses.  
  
"Yes, When can you wrap things up at Tulane?" Mark asked  
  
"Welllll, They are wrapped up." Dr. Irving said " I put all my chips on one number. I left Tulane officially ummm" she glanced at her watch" 34 hours ago."  
  
"You were pretty confident you would get this job," Kerry said as she looked at her new attending.  
  
Mark and Romano laughed and walked away.  
  
"Dr. Weaver, I wanted this job, I did not want to be a Tulane anymore. If I had not gotten this job I would have went back to Nashville and started a private practice, but I like the ER, I like Chicago. I'm sorry if I came off a little to cock sure." Dr. Irving said l  
  
" Your attitude tipped the scales. Your gamble paid off and call me Kerry" 


	5. Settling in

Chapter 5 Settling in  
  
This chapter takes place a few weeks after this fourth chapter. Thanks for the review. I am trying to tighten up on the grammar and mechanics)  
  
As usual, Dr. Irving or Jane as the ER staff now referred to her, carried box pastries into the Ambulance bay as she came in for her shift.  
  
"umm" DR, Carter sniffed eagerly  
  
"Not for you!" Jane laughed as she slapped his hand away, but not before he got a doughnut. "Nurses first. You have to make nice with the nurses, You know that" John grinned at what he knew was a reference to his relationship with a certain nurse in the ER.  
  
Jane put the box on the desk. As usually everyone dived in for their weekly fix.  
  
" You've made us sugar junkies. We need more than one fix a week,Jane" Malik mumbled as he stuffed his mouth with pastry.  
  
"I can't afford more than one box a week" Jane replied hurriedly as she checked the chart for patients.  
  
"You have the flu in curtain 2" Halaih said handing Jane the chart. Jane pulled her stethoscope around her neck and walked in to examine her patient.  
  
"Good Morning! I'm DR, Irving and you are Paige" She looked at her chart for the name.  
  
"ummhumm" answered the girl. She was so small. The chart said she was eight,but she looked younger." Are you Paige's mom?' Jane asked looking at the woman holding Paige in her lap.  
  
"Yes. Paige has been so sick. Vomiting, Diarrhea, fever. Usually she shakes these things off but…."  
  
"I know most kids do. Paige will you stretch out on the table so I can try to make you feel better?"  
  
Paige obeyed but she winced in pain as she stretched out.  
  
"My side huwrts" Paige cried.  
  
Jane began to believe Paige might have appendicitis. She did the exam and had the labs run and called for a surgical consult. She explained the situation to Paige's mom. (Who by this time was Maggie) and waited for the consult.  
  
"Frank, Where is my surgeon! I have a hot appendix down here."  
  
Frank just shrugged. Carter agreed to take a look. "Yeah, your right she has all the signs. Her appendix needs to come out"  
  
" It could have been out by now if someone from the surgical floor would come down" Jane was getting impatient.  
  
Abby was quietly talking to Maggie and Paige about the procedure.  
  
"See" she said pulling up her top " I dad mine out. Little bitty scar. All I remember is waking up and being really thirsty. I was even younger than you." Jane admired the way Abby treated all of her patients. She made them feel calm. She was super with the kids. Carter had the touch too; he would have been a great pediatrician.  
  
Jane thought," the two of them should stop playing cat and mouse and realize they should be together."  
  
"Dr. Irving, Jane …." Abby said, " Dr. Romano is here to see Paige.  
  
Jane looked up Dr. Romano was standing in the door with the chart. He walked over to Paige and began to examine her.  
  
"Maggie, This is Dr. Romano" Jane said and the sound of her voice let Robert know she did not like –HAVING- to introduce him to her patient. He should have done that. "Not great with kids or the Parents" Jane thought  
  
"Send her up. It's her appendix all right." Romano said to Abby and then looking at Maggie " Mom, Nothing to this operation. Abby will get you set up"  
  
Abby and an orderly began getting Paige ready for transport to the OR.  
  
Romano walked to the admit desk and looked at a few charts. Jane put Paige's chart back and asked Frank what was next.  
  
"Slow morning, no kids but I do have hemorrhoids in chairs" Frank told her  
  
"Thanks Frank very descriptive" Romano Laughed "Doughnuts, don't you people ever eat anything healthy down here"  
  
"I brought them in for the staff" Jane said " Keeps them on your side"  
  
"Yeah, So how are things working out down here for you?" Romano asked as HE picked up a doughnut  
  
"Fine, except it takes forever to get a surgical consult" She said " Are you doing the appendix?"  
  
"No, Corday can handle it" He replied " I came down because it was your patient" 


	6. chapter 6 things that make you go hmmm

Chapter 6 things that make you to HMMM  
  
Same day Romano and Irving are flirting  
  
" I'm flattered" Jane smiled at Robert "Why the personal treatment?"  
  
" Oh, just helping out the new kid on the block, welcome wagon, warm first impressions etc. etc. you know" Robert said as he began walking to the elevator "Yeah and free pastries, too."  
  
Kerry had watched this exchange and walked over to Jane  
  
"Keeping busy?" Kerry asked  
  
" No kids for me, you need a hand?" Jane said. Just at that moment the radio crackled indicating and ambulance was on its way in with an eleven- year-old that had been hit by a car.  
  
"Dr. Romano" Jane turned and yelled before he could get in the elevator " We've got a hurt kid coming in hit by a car. I'll need a surgeon! Ready to create some warm first impressions?"  
  
Robert, Kerry, Jane and Helaih waited in the Ambulance Bay as the sirens got closer.  
  
The paramedics unloaded the child and began reeling off his condition to the waiting medical personal.  
  
"On the ground at the scene. Hit and run .BP 90/50 Pulse weak and thready. No breath sounds bilaterally . he lost a pint at the scene. Contusions to the head and trauma to the chest and abdomen . Compound fractures to the left tibia and dislocated shoulder."  
  
The child was wheeled into Trauma one and immediate surrounded  
  
Jane went into action. After assessing the child condition and ordering labs, blood and portable x-ray, she realized that she had not had to say much. Kerry had stepped out of the way, knowing Jane was handling the trauma. She and Romano were running the trauma smoothly without words they just seemed to know what the other was thinking and reacting to one another perfectly. This kid was a mess. When Jane realized she had done all she could do for him, She left the rest to Romano. The child was being sent to the OR. He was bleeding internally. As the child being wheeled into the elevator, Romano looked up at Jane and mouthed WOW. She nodded knowing what he meant. She had never worked so smoothly in a trauma with another doctor. 


	7. seven

Chapter Seven – Please give me reviews I am so new at this. I am having fun, but I would like to know if the story is interesting to anyone but me.  
  
  
  
Jane looked around the ER as her shift ended. She had treated who knows how many children that day, even a few adults. Dr. Corday and Mark were near the desk arguing about childcare. ( that wasn't unusual) Jane wondered about those two, they just didn't match, but she was no judge. No longer "young" and single she didn't have room to criticize anyone that had someone. Carter and Jing Mei were laughing as they came out of the lounge. Abby looked up at them. Carter peeled away from Jing Mei and walked over to Abby offering her a ride home, since their shifts ended around the same time. Jane walked away before she heard the answer. She needed to go up to the surgical floor and check on Paige and the boy in the hit and run. The police had located the child's mother but not the driver. As Jane got on the Elevator Kerry hopped on as the doors closed.  
  
"What a day" Kerry said  
  
"UMHUM" Jane replied. She hoped this was not about to be another request to write a journal article or collaborate on a study. She was too tired and had turned Kerry down twice so she felt she would have to say yes the next time Kerry asked. "I haven't even unpacked yet" Jane thought.  
  
" Great job with the hit and run. You seem to work well with Dr. Romano. " Kerry said "I wasn't being noisy but I heard your conversation before the trauma came. Look he has a reputation for ..well.."  
  
"Don't beat around the bush. What are you trying to say" Jane broke in  
  
"Harassment charges have been filed against him in the past. Just watch yourself. That's all."  
  
"Charges for what?"  
  
They were dropped but…."  
  
"No, you're right it is none of your business. Kerry, We have a good relationship. I respect your opinion, but.."  
  
"No, No , I've said too much ..Look he's just .. He uses things… He takes advantage of people and likes to keep you off guard … everything to keep an advantage. Do you understand?" Kerry finished as the elevator stopped on the surgical floor.  
  
"Thanks Kerry. I think I know what you're trying to tell me" Jane walked off the elevator and Kerry stayed.  
  
Jane asked the nurse on duty the status of Paige and the boy ( Bobby Randolph – he had a name now). Paige was recovering perfectly and Bobby was in critical condition. His mother was in the waiting area, so Jane headed there. 


	8. who is being careless?

Chapter eight Bobby's Mom  
  
She was sitting alone, reading a Bible. Her body language said she was expecting the worst, seeing someone "medical" come in the door. She began to stand up. Jane motioned for her to sit.  
  
"Hello. I am the doctor that took care of you son in the emergency room." Jane sat beside the women.  
  
"Thank you, the surgeon said you saved his life." Mrs. Randolph stated " Is Bobby all right, is something wrong?"  
  
No, No. I came to check on him and you. Is there anything you need." Jane asked.  
  
"Yes, Will you pray with me? The Reverend is not here yet and I want someone to pray with me " She asked  
  
"of course" Jane replied  
  
Bobby's Mom began to cry " Are you a believer or are you humoring me?"  
  
"I believe, I wouldn't lie about this to you. Prayer is sometimes our most powerful tool. Other may not believe that,but I do. Jane said simply and the women began to pray for Bobby. Dr. Romano came in and heard the two women and their simple prayer. Dr. Irving was constantly surprising him. He was glad to see her, but stepped out of the lounge to give the women privacy. When they finished He came into the room.  
  
"Dr. Romano how is Bobby" His mother asked.  
  
" No changes, but you can see him now." Romano told the mother .  
  
Mrs. Randolph turned and thanked Jane. Jane squeezed her hand and told her she would continue to pray for them.  
  
"Do you believe what you just did?" Romano asked  
  
"What?"  
  
"I heard you pray with that woman, were you serious, do you really believe?"  
  
"Yes." Jane said simply. They walked out of the waiting room.  
  
"Are you off? I mean is your shift over?" Robert realized the first statement sounded like he was questioning her sanity.  
  
Jane laughed. " Maybe a little off and yes my shift is over" She laughed.  
  
"Let's have dinner." He asked  
  
"Sure. Nothing fancy," She answered. Wondering , according to Kerry , if she were being careless.  
  
"Good, I'll drive, unless you want to?"  
  
"No. I ride the El . You may have to drop me off at my place." She said  
  
Robert nodded and smiled. Maybe he even leered a little  
  
"Don't smile you devil" She thought, "He may be the careless one" Jane smiled and laughed. 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
  
Sitting in the restaurant made Jane feel a little better. On the ride over in Dr. Romano's car she understood how red riding hood must have felt around the big bad wolf. In a confined space Dr. Romano was a little overwhelming. Maybe she was skittish because of what Kerry had said. What was she worrying about. He was the Chief of Surgery of a Large Hospital, for God's sake, not Ted Bundy. In the car he had been a perfect gentleman. They talked about Bobby, the day, the weather, etc. Luckily the restaurant was near the hospital. A small family run Italian place. It looked like a set from Moonstruck or the Godfather. Romano ordered for them in Italian and the waiter asked if they wanted some wine.  
  
"No thank you" Jane said "Water is fine" Romano nodded and accepted a glass from the waiter.  
  
"You're not in recovery are you?" he said sarcastically  
  
"No, I just never developed a taste for alcohol" Jane laughed " I wish they had real ice tea. Now that is the only thing I miss from Tulane, real ice tea!"  
  
"I just noticed your accent is more noticeable tonight" He remarked  
  
"When I'm tired its come out"  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"That's right you said you were from the New Orleans area. How did you end up in Chicago?"  
  
Romano told her that his parents were originally from Chicago, but his father worked for an importing business that transferred them to New Orleans before he was born. He grew up in the Garden District. He got a scholarship to Northwestern. He went to med. school at Stanford. While he was at Stanford his father died and his mother moved back to Chicago. He did his internship and residency at various hospitals around the country, but ended up at County a few years before his mother died. He told her the story very matter of fact without a lot of emotion.  
  
"That doesn't explain where your accent went." Jane said.  
  
"Where did yours go?" He asked  
  
"Boston, at Harvard- you don't open you mouth too many times without having people look at you like your IQ has dropped fifty point because of your accent, without loosing it."  
  
"I never really had one my parent were from here, so I really never sounded too southern, but it sounds sexy on you" He purred just as the food arrived. Romano noticed that Jane closed her eyes for a moment before eating.  
  
"Blessing the food?" He asked a little amused  
  
"Yes" she simply said "But I'll curse yours if you make fun of me!"  
  
"No, No I just didn't peg you for the religious type."  
  
"Define your terms" She said  
  
"You Know" He said  
  
"No, I really don't. Do I have a certain kind of faith, Yes? Do I pray? Yes. Do I believe in God? Yes. Am I a Christian and all that involves? Yes happy now." She seemed a little perturbed  
  
"Wait you have me all wrong. I am not ridiculing you. I find it refreshing. You're honest. I admire honesty in a person. You know where you stand with an honest person." He looked at her with new eyes. There was a lot to this woman. He usually didn't care much beyond the surface at least not too deeply below. 


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10 - What lies beneath  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!!  
  
Jane heard the door. Who was it? It was here first real day off in forever. That meant she had more than 24 hours off and she could sleep in of act like a normal person for a while. Carter was even going to cover her pages so she could finally unpack and move in her apartment. She finally climbed out of the box she was excavating and answered the door.  
  
A large "bush" of daisies was at the door. Behind the flowers with Romano, Since their "date" a few evenings ago, she assumed their relationship would stay strictly business as usually. Although she had to admit she thought about his a little more than she wished she would. He would creep up in her thought. Especially the way they handled that trauma together. Usually after men found out about her faith they cooled off, most men didn't know what to think of it or just drifted out of her life, Plus she had high standards,  
  
"Dr. Romano what are you doing here?" She asked  
  
"I came to help you unpack, You said you were using you off days to take care of unpacking" He said and pushed by her " you have been here how long. It looks like a refugee camp in here"  
  
" You have no idea what a refugee camp looks like and thank you for the flower- A house warming gift?"  
  
" If I knew it was this kind of mess I'd have brought a house fire gift"  
  
"Yeah yeah everyone's a comedian. Come in and grab a box"  
  
"I have a better idea, take a break and lets take a walk. It is a beautiful day and my dog need a walk." At that moment a giant black dog made its presence know by jumping on Jane.  
  
"You brought your dog, you didn't come to help me unpack"  
  
"No I just wanted an excuse to see you" He looked at her and jerked his head in the direction of the street.  
  
She knew she would never unpack anyway so she grabbed her hat and went on out.  
  
They walked until they came to a dog park. Apparently Romano was familiar with the park because he let the giant dog off its leash and it romped in the grass,  
  
"What's your horse name?' Jane asked  
  
"Gretal and she is a champion" He growled good naturally  
  
They sat on a bench and Romano pulled out a tennis ball and threw it the dog brought it back and processed to maul it.  
  
"I'm sorry if we left thing tense the other night" He said  
  
"No nothing tense"  
  
"Look I not going to lie to you I find you very attractive and I am usually more aggressive in pursuing a woman than this, but you threw me off balance with the Christian thing, "  
  
He admitted  
  
"Well at least you're honest. Most men just ignore it or me after I talk about it,"  
  
"You know there is another thing that I want to know about you, I've read your resume. How have you done everything on it? And the birth date has to be wrong there is no way you are"  
  
Jane broke in " I know how old I am okay! Yes I have done all those things and yes I am that age- you're older than me so shut up"  
  
"What did you mean when you told Weaver you become a doctor to tick off your parent"  
  
"You heard that?" she laughed as he nodded. So she began to explain…. 


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11 the whole story  
  
Her parents were hippies- real one. She was born on a commune in Murfreesboro Tennessee. Her father was an art professor at Middle Tennessee State University. He actually taught a class in basket weaving. He mother was a mid-wife. Until she was eight she live with her parent and an odd collection of artists and musicians on a farm. Her father was a talented artist, but he wanted to "keep it pure". So he never rose above the level of assistant professor and was never a commercial success. Her grandmother was a missionary in China and when she retired, Jane went to live with her. Jane hated the hippie life, she hated being homeschool she hated the farm. Jane's mother had rejected her own upbringing in the same way Jane was rejecting hers. She loved her parents but she wanted to go to real school. So she moved to Nashville and her grandmother became her guardian. Her grandmother never forced her beliefs on Jane, but the peace her grandmother possessed attracted her and she made these beliefs her own. She graduated from high school two years early and chose to be a doctor because it required a great deal of education and joining the military was the last thing her father would want her to do. The army paid her way through school. She went to desert storm as the head of a medical unit and came home to specialize in pediatrics. She did work with doctors without borders for a while, but got home sick and took a position at Tulane hoping to teach at the medical school. That didn't happen and she found out about County's job.  
  
"You see how I did what is on my resume at my AGE!" she said  
  
"Did you leave anything out?" Romano asked "No marriage, no kids"  
  
"No what about you?"  
  
"Nope. Never had the time"  
  
"Lots of women though, right"  
  
OH YEAH, at this point I'm in danger of becoming a parody of myself,when it comes to women,but what about you any serious relationships?"  
  
"If you are trying to ask me if I'm a virgin than the answer is yes. My grandmother raised me very traditionally. I don't even know if my parents were legally married or not and their casual promiscuous lifestyle wasn't attractive to me after my father died of Aids.  
  
Romano was speechless. The dog jumped up and Romano releashed her.  
  
He and Jane walked back to her apartment without talking, but in a stilted way. It was a comfortable silence like the way they worked together on the trauma.  
  
As they neared her apartment Robert stopped and kissed her. She kissed him back. He looked at her and turned around and walked in the other direction. It was Jane's turn to think WOW. 


	12. chapter 12 true colors

Chapter 12  
  
She felt so stupid. She was a grown woman, why was she hoping he'd show up. She was ashamed of herself for wanting a surgical case. These were children she was treating. Stop it she told herself. It was just a kiss. He is not the type of man you need. From the staff gossip she had gleaned that he was bad, trouble and was still carrying a flame for Elizabeth Corday. Robert and Corday made more sense than Mark and Corday. She wanted to know why Elizabeth had rejected Robert but was afraid to ask. Didn't people in this place date and mate outside these four walls. Her patients that day had included an ear infection, a broken arm, pneumonia, croup, several common colds and some kid whose brother had stuck a crayon up his…  
  
"Jane Jane Jane.. What an interesting case load you've had today" Romano said  
  
"Why are you looking through my charts?" She asked  
  
" Hoping you had something surgical, I want an excuse to see you."  
  
"You need an excuse?"  
  
"Walk with me " he said and took her arm and lead her to the drug lock up.  
  
"You are driving me crazy. All I can think about is you. I want to sweep you off your feet. Usually I just want to jump…"  
  
"Nice Robert really nice. I have to work" She replied and he blocked her way  
  
"What is wrong with me"  
  
" I don't know, but this is not the way to win me over or sweep me off my feet. "  
  
" You know I usually don't wait for a woman the way I have waited for you."  
  
"No, I understand you harass them and get charged filed against you. Charming real charming, Robert."  
  
"Who told you that Elizabeth?" He said  
  
"No" And she stormed off to the admit desk. A woman was running in screaming and a man was following behind holding onto a child. Jane rushed to him. As she put the child on an exam table she knew right away this child was dead. In fact she looked rigor had set in the body. The nurses tried to keep the parents out of the trauma room. Robert burst in; he assessed the situation at once.  
  
"She's Dead " Jane Said " What do we tell the parents, there is nothing we can do. We may have to call the police look at her she's been dead a while"  
  
"I'll tell them," He said  
  
Jane covered the child up and prepared for the parents to come. She saw Robert telling them and the father pushed through to the room looked at the girl and looked at Jane  
  
"You killed her. She wasn't dead when I brought her in here"  
  
" Sir. There was nothing we could do. How did this happen what was wrong?"  
  
"Her mother found her in her room. She was sleeping, but she was alive when I brought her in here YOU KILLED HER!" and he grabbed Jane around the neck with one arm and pulled a knife out and held it to her throat. The father dragged her out into the hall.  
  
" A life for a life" He screamed. Everyone froze. A trickle of blood ran down Jane's neck where the point of the knife pierced the skin. 


	13. 13

Chapter 13  
  
Everyone froze. Jane willed everyone to stay still. She locked eyes with Robert. She felt paralyzed. Then the adrenaline kicked in and she got mad. She reached behind her and grabbed and handful of crotch. The Knife seemed to bite into her neck but she managed to twist and stomp a foot. The man crumpled in pain as Jane bled. She kicked the knife away and put her foot under the man chin. She was about to stomp his windpipe when Luka grabbed her." No " he seemed to whisper and then everything went black.  
  
She came to in a hospital bed. She felt like she had been run over by a car. Then it all came back to her. She tried to sit up but she hurt too much. Robert was standing at the edge of her bed.  
  
" You made it through Saudi and Afghanistan and Southern Louisiana without a scratch, this is how you get a scar?"  
  
"What happened to me? Scar?" She croaked  
  
"You have a four in. wide, 6mm deep cut to the left side of you neck. You want that in medical terms or do you understand?" He said he seemed furious  
  
Jane just sighed. Robert told her the man had been taken to jail. It turned out that the mother had been out of town for a while and the child had and asthma attack and died in her sleep, the father never noticed apparently, he had neglected to check on her and stayed high the whole time his wife was out of town. In fact he tested positive for quite a few illegal substances when he was finally taken away.  
  
"What were you thinking?" He asked, "you almost died?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't think – I just reacted"  
  
"Good Reactions" Robert added, "If I had know you were capable of that I would have been a little more polite today."  
  
" Don't you forget it, Pal." She said as she drifted back to sleep.  
  
Robert looked at her while she slept, he thought about what had happened from the moment Jane had locked eyes with him in the ER. She looked like she knew she was going to die. In those split seconds he had said good-bye to her. He had been frozen, not knowing how to react, but she had known. It was unreal that she was still alive. When she had turned on her attacker the knife had sliced her throat. She had been bleeding while she was standing over the man ready to crush his throat. As soon as Luka grabbed her he put pressure on her carotid artery. She would have bled to death, without Luka's quick thinking. She was immediately evaluated and sent to the OR. Elizabeth has insisted on performing the surgery. Robert stayed in the OR and observed until he knew Jane was out of danger. ON closer examination, her carotid artery had not been severed, but the lingual and facial arteries had be severed and had to be repaired. Robert went into the surgeon's locker room and sat on a bench. He had never felt as helpless. He began to pray, because he knew she would want that. He prayed to the God his mother and the nuns have taught him to pray to, he prayed to the God he blamed when his father died. He prayed to the God Jane was committed to and he repented to the God he thought he had become because he could save or destroy life with his own hands. When he was done he knew exactly what decision he was going to have to make. 


	14. 14

Chapter 14  
  
Jane woke up and the memory of the past hours of her life hit her. She wondered what had possessed her to resist that man. She knew the owed her life to someone. Elizabeth walked in and noticing she was awake began a postoperative exam.  
  
"Your wound looks good and you don't have a fever. Full recovery and then you can see a plastic surgeon about the scar you are sure to have. I tried to be careful, but there was a lot of damage to repair." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Thank you, You did the surgery, I assume?" Jane said  
  
"Yes. Robert was there watching, if you want to know. I haven't seen him since he left the OR though." She said while writing orders on the chart.  
  
"Can I go home soon?" Jane asked  
  
"I don't see any reason why not, You know how to take care of yourself as well as anyone."  
  
"When?"  
  
Elizabeth promised about 24 more hours, just to watch for infection and then Jane could go home. Kerry came in as Elizabeth was leaving. She wanted her to know that the hospital lawyer would be contacting Jane to get a statement and to let him deal with the police. It seemed that the man that had attacked her was making noise about filing charges with hospital. He had been charged with attempted murder and Jane would have to see the police about that matter.  
  
"I feel fine by the way, thanks for asking Kerry" Jane lightheartedly said  
  
"Sorry you know me business first. I admire how you handled yourself." Kerry said as her beeper went off. "No rest for the weary" and she left.  
  
A few minutes later Carter came in and sat down. He didn't say anything just sat.  
  
"Hi" Jane ventured " Nice to see you."  
  
Carter filled her in on his experience with violence in the ER. " We should get combat pay"  
  
"I could have had a private practice in Nashville. I doubt there is not a lot of stabbing going on in private practice." She said " I'm okay ..okay?"  
  
"Good" Carter said and as he stood up he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I'd hate to lose my weekly doughnut"  
  
They both laughed and knew that their experiences bonded them in a sad sort of way.  
  
Romano walked in as Jane was signing her release paper the next day. She was dressed in surgical scrubs. Her jacket and shoes had been brought up from the ER.  
  
"Hey stranger" she said, "Where have you been?"  
  
"Around, taking care of things" Romano said flipping through the chart.  
  
"Robert." She said He didn't look up from the chart. "Robert!"  
  
"um" He looked up "what?"  
  
"I'm sorry." She said and he looked confused and a little stricken  
  
"Sorry?" He said expecting her to send him away. 


	15. 15 review me please

Chapter 15.  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I acted that morning. I was rude and hateful to you. It was below the belt." She began Robert put his finger to her lips. And shook his head. He then put his finger to his lips and shhed her. She wanted to speak but he shook his head again.  
  
''Where are you planning to go?" He asked  
  
"Home. I thought home." She said  
  
"Your apartment? Are you still living out of boxes?"  
  
"UHHHUhh, but it is okay everything I need is there."  
  
"No Jane everything you need is at my house. You are going there to recuperate. You are not well enough in my professional opinion to stay alone" He said as he wrote something in her chart. She grabbed it out of his hand  
  
"Patient must be consistently monitored! That is Bull - I have already been released you can't add to my chart" She fumed  
  
"Just spend a few days at my house. My housekeeper is there you won't be alone and you won't have to lift an finger if you don't want to." He said and kept writing in her chart.  
  
"Why are you doing this, I hate to be told what to do." She sounded like a petulant child.  
  
"Jane you almost died in front of me. The things I said yesterday, I meant them. I have never waited for a woman before. I am not completely sure of what I feel but I Know this experience has changed me. Good or Bad I am not going to live my life the same and YOU ARE COMING TO MY HOUSE TO RECUPERATE!" He was being stubborn.  
  
"Robert I don't feel comfortable staying with you." She was just as stubborn.  
  
When she looked up Robert was holding his pinkie out to her. On it was a beautiful diamond and emerald ring. "Well I guess it has come to this. Wear this ring, be my wife, will you come to my house then." He smiled and looked at her.  
  
She put he hand up and he slipped the ring on her finger. Kissed her softly, dropped her chart and walked out of the room. She looked at his retreating back, and picked up her chart. He had written the following in it. I watched Lizzie put you back together and I let God put me back together- look on the last page of the chart. RR  
  
She flipped to the last page. A marriage license was there it just needed to be filed. 


	16. CHAPTER 16 READ IT HAS NEW INFO

Chapter 16  
  
Jane grabbed the chart and walked out of her hospital room. She was furious. She felt a little woozy as she tried to catch up with him in the hall.  
  
"HEY HEY Who do you think you are?" She yelled  
  
Robert stopped and turned around. He looked at her and laughed.  
  
"Don't laugh at me. I want to know what you consider all of this?" And she held up the chart.  
  
By this time some they had a considerable audience. Robert walked Jane back to her room.  
  
"You are getting a little worked up don't you think" He said as he steered her to the bed  
  
"I told you I don't like being told what to do. I like the romance of this gesture, but you don't know me. I really don't you and you think we should get married. Have you considered any of this, You are talking about the rest of my life. Surgeons Aughhh you think you are in charge of everything and everyone Aughhhhhh"  
  
"Are you finished? " he asked calmly. She nodded yes and fell back on the bed. " I don't feel so well" She croaked and touched her throat at the bandage. He lifted the bandage.  
  
"Lizzie did a good job, but you will need some plastic surgery."  
  
"Stop ignoring my tirade" She finally said "Marriage is serious, This is so romantic and sweet, but marriage is life"  
  
"You're rambling and I am not going to talk to you until you are reasonable. Maybe leaving the hospital today is not a good idea." He began to take her vitals. Except for being agitated she was fine.  
  
"Robert, I'm sorry I ruined your beautiful gesture. Why do I feel like I have spent a lot of time apologizing to you?" She finally smiled at him  
  
"Because you have and you didn't ruin anything. I am finding out that you may be the one person in this hospital more difficult than I am and more stubborn. Recover at my house, we can get to know each other find out if we really want to get married. The license, the ring were to let you know my intentions were serious. Your virtue is safe with me. I didn't want you to think I would take advantage of the situation. I now you know about my reputation abound here. I admit I not a saint but aren't you suppose "judge not etc. etc." I respect you and I want to take care of you. We are not kids; I have never been attracted to a woman as intensively as I am to you. I like the person I am when were together." He got paged and checked his pager  
  
" I have to go stay here until the end of my shift is over and I'll take you home. "  
  
She sighed " I'm too tired to argue with you anymore. Kiss me again and maybe I'll be here when you get finished" 


	17. 17 homecoming?

Chapter 17 – Homecoming?  
  
Jane had fallen asleep by the time Robert finished his post op rounds. He shook her shoulder to rouse her and she woke up smiling.  
  
"Why is your nickname Rocket?" She drawled  
  
" Marry me and I let you know" He said and she began to get out of the hospital bed.  
  
" I just want to leave here- one step at a time okay rocket romano.  
  
  
  
When they arrived at his "house" Jane was surprised. He really lived in a house. She assumed he would live in an apartment. She told him she had expected a real 'woman trap' not a nice house in a nice neighborhood. He explained that he had lived in a great apartment- on the lake- until his mother has died and he inherited her house. The house was much more convenient to the hospital and he had more room. The house also had the advantage of a live in housekeeper. A woman named Iris James. Robert felt like he had inherited her with the house. Iris had been so kind to his mother that he hated to let her go and there was a certain cache that appealed to the snob in him about having a housekeeper.  
  
  
  
Jane found to her surprise that all her belongings had been brought to the house and a room had been set up for her. She had never actually seen all her belongings together in one place. She had never really unpacked after leaving Doctors without Borders. She had asked where her other belongings were and Iris told her that they were "properly" boxed and in the basement. Jane had a flashback and wondered if living with Iris around would be a bit like living with her grandmother. Before she had time to explore that idea, she was told that she and Robert would be dining on the terrace. "La Tea DA " thought Jane.  
  
" It is too nice an evening to be inside" Robert said  
  
"Yes" Jane sat at the table. Her neck ached and her head hurt and she was hungry she was not in the mood to be the polite house guest, but Robert had gone to so much trouble in the last 24 hours that she didn't have the heart to bail out on him now. The phone rang and Iris announced that "A DR. Corday was asking for him" Robert took the phone and walked into the house to talk. When he returned he told Jane he had to go back to the hospital. Mark Greene had collapsed and was dead. 


	18. lizzie you slut

Chapter 18 – Lizzie you slut  
  
Jane watched Elizabeth say good bye to Mark Greene at his memorial service. It had been storming the entire day. Robert had reminded Elizabeth that her wedding day to Mark had been stormy too. Elizabeth smiled at the memory. "I had practically talked myself out of marrying him, you set me straight, just like you did when his cancer reoccurred" She smiled at Robert and held his hand. Jane had stepped back and let Robert handle Elizabeth and her grief with the loss of Mark. She knew from hospital gossip that Robert had once pursued Elizabeth even to the point of harassment. If Robert still had feelings for Elizabeth, Jane knew he could be mercenary enough to take advantage of her altered state.  
  
Jane knew she only had to wait to see if the decision she had made about marrying Robert had been the correct one. The night Mark had died Robert had pressed her for an answer and she had given the only one she could.  
  
Robert took Elizabeth home after the service. He saw the packed bags in her hallway.  
  
"I'm going back to England" She said, "There isn't anything left here for me now and I can't be where I am reminded of him every time I turn around. I want Ella to grow up in England. I belong there." She said  
  
" You belong where you want to be. You belong where your talent does the most good. I'm not going to beg you to stay." Robert said "But I can't say you wouldn't be missed."  
  
" Give me a reason to stay. You had feelings for me in the past and you have been so different these last few months and days. I have noticed. It has been so long since I have felt like an attractive woman, Robert, I've been taking care of a toddler and a sick husband for so long, I don't know how to feel anymore." She looked at him and moved closer to him. She put her arms around him. " I didn't know you could be so compassionate. I have seen you with Dr. Irving, the way you have taken care of her the way you have changed since she came into your life. You wanted me once and maybe I made a mistake by rejecting you. I want that again the romance, the excitement of what might be…." Robert held her at arms length "Lizzie, don't do this to yourself. I have been your friend and I want you to be happy, but the fact that you would choose to sleep with Peter Benton and then Mark Greene after rejecting me, made me realize that I had only been attracted to you physically and that you were never attracted to me in any way. I respect you a surgeon and a colleague, but I don't respect you as a woman. This pitiful attempt at a seduction diminishes both of us. 


	19. the end

The End  
  
Six years to the day that Dr. Jane Irving walked out of Tulane University Hospital, she walked back into County, but this time as Dr. Jane Romano. She loved the idea that it would be totally confusing to have two Dr. Romanos on staff. Kerry Weaver had been the first to point this out when Jane had decided to come back to the ER full time. The fact that it aggravated Weaver is what convinced Jane to take her husband's name.  
  
Their wedding had been a quiet affair in the garden of Robert's home. His cousin, a priest, had performed the ceremony. A few friends from the hospital and a small reception were all they needed. Robert was not least bit shy in asking his guest to depart in order to take his new bride to bed. Jane had planned on going right back to work as soon as the honeymoon was over,but she found out she was pregnant. After the arrival of a boy, she didn't have the heart to leave him. So she worked part time in a pediatrician's office. Bobby's first day at school was her first day back at County.  
  
A lot had changed. Robert was now chief of staff and ran the entire hospital. Kerry Weaver was the ER chief. Abby and John had finally become a couple, but hadn't decided if getting married was right yet. John had become Kerry's second in command. Jing Mi had gone to California when the parents of her adopted baby moved. Susan had married a paramedic and was happy. Luka went back to Croatia to work. Jane was coming in as head of Pediatriacts. Hey why be married to the boss if you can't take advantage of it. 


End file.
